


Maybe I'm Falling For You.

by straighton_tillmorning



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Depressed Harry, Eventual Romance, Implied Sexual Content, Louis has some problems too, M/M, Past Abuse, Social Anxiety, i just cant remember, the other boys are themselves, theres more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straighton_tillmorning/pseuds/straighton_tillmorning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drowning. Harry felt like he was drowning, like he was surrounded by water and he was so close to the top. So close to finally being able to breathe again, but something was grabbing him and pulling him under even further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I'm Falling For You.

Do you know the feeling of being surrounded by so many people, but somehow you still feel completely alone. Or, standing in the middle of a crowded room listening to everyone's conversation and it becomes one big, jumbled mess, and you cant figure out who's saying what, and its just a bunch of people in a room having the same conversation with one person asking how they are, and the other person responds with good. Even if they aren't good because if you say something other than good the person would have to listen to you, and they both know the person doesn't care, so why bother wasting your breath when you can just say good, and ask them how they are too. That's why Harry doesn't bother, because he knows that nobody truly ever cares, so why bother pretending like you do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, the updates wont be as regular as id like them to be. Im working on another story right now called Dark Alleyways. It will be up soon, so you should also go look at that. If you want to. I just want to say thank you so much Alyssa for making me want to write this, and looking over my work.


End file.
